


RUN!

by thatcowchopkid



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, One Shot, POV Original Character, Similar to Deep Breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcowchopkid/pseuds/thatcowchopkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking has always been my favourite thing to do; pacing my room, walking down the country-side, and walking the streets. I was doing the latter of the three when he found me. Who's he you ask?<br/>He is... Well, I guess I should just tell you from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RUN!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3! For many a year I have been a lurker. Finally, I upload! I used to write a lot of fan fics back in '12/'13 on the FF Forums of the old The Creature Hub site (which is all gone now.)
> 
> I'm not very good at linear stories so expect to see mostly drabbles and slightly abstract oneshots from me. This first one is an exception to the rule.

Walking has always been my favourite thing to do; pacing my room, walking down the country-side, and walking the streets. I was doing the latter of the three when he found me.  
Who's **he** you ask?  
**He** is like fire, burning through time.  
**He** knows the turn of the Earth, the hurtling at 1000 miles an hour.  
**He** is old as forever but you wouldn't pick it.  
**He** is... Well, I guess I should just tell you from the start.

School had been like every other day; rebels disturbing the teachers causing hell for the students who are there to learn, you know, the usual. The only good thing about that day is that it was Casual Wear day! An excuse to wear my all-black high-tops, red plaid leggings, and Pink Floyd shirt. I would later thank myself for the comfortable outfit.

I always walked home after school, sometimes with friends, often not. It was nice to observe expressions and dialogue as I passed conversations about engagements, popular TV shows, and the trivial things in life. But this day was different. This day wasn't as it should've been. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was off.

"Ye'd think this town would be a bit more lively, heh?" a voice, low and gravelly, joked from beside me. It was smattered with a heavy Scottish brogue, making every word more cynical than was probably intended. I turned to my right, and up - way up - to see an older man, electric shock grey hair sticking up akin to a mad scientist, and eyebrows that you could take bottle tops off with.  
"I had no idea I had company," I stated, "and you're right about it being dead around here... It's not always like this though!" I rushed the last part, just in case he was a tourist.  
"Almost suspicious, wouldn't ya say?" he turned to me, raising one thick eyebrow. I could see his eyes now. The man's face might have been lined with age, but behind the storm-clouds in his foggy blue eyes, there was a glint of youth.  
"Suspicious? What are you on about? It's just qui----" he shushed me before I could finish, but everyone was already looking at me. We stopped walking without me realising, and they had stopped too.  
"Sorry, was I too loud?" I almost whispered to him.  
"Shh... No, no, you were fine," he paused before shushing again and, this time, whispering, "do ya hear that?" I looked around at all the faces staring at us... I could hear nothing, nothing but empty silence.  
"No... I don't hear anything." I replied.  
"Exactly!" he exclaimed suddenly, like a surge of energy had hit him.

The crowd cocked their heads us, oddly in sync.  
"Uhh, what are they doing? Is this a prank or something?" I was starting to doubt the situation.  
"Humans..." he shook his head, "the moment something strange happens, ya write it off as fake... I assure ya that everythin' you see here now is as real as it's gonna get."  
_'Humans? What the hell is he on about?'_ I decided not to ask.  
"The reason ya hear nothing, is that there's nothin' to hear. They're not even breathin'." He said quietly. I peered at him incredulously, earning a hard look from him. Whatever was going on, his words had caused the crowd around us to become angry. Their faces were plagued by frowns and they'd advanced on us, one step at a time. The man had noticed this, and spoke a little more frantically than before,  


"Look, whether or not ya believe me is up to you. These so called 'people' are closin' in and I'm gonna get outta here. You can come with me or you can stay here, if ya think you can handle yerself. But what if it turns out that this really is happening? That your life coulda been saved if only you'd trusted a stranger. I know you have no reason to, but, just for a minute, trust me."  
Another step closer.  
"Okay... But I'm counting." I said, trying to keep a straight face, as he seemed pretty stern. To my surprise, he chuckled a bit.  
"Good, ya have a sense of humour; very useful," he smiled for the first time. It was a genuine smile, it brought out small dimples in his cheeks and crinkles by his eyes.  
A step closer, they came again.  
"What's ya name by the way?" He asked quickly, obviously trying to speed onto his plan, whatever it was.  
"Allison. My name's Allison." I answered immediately.  
"Well, _Ally_ , I'm the Doctor, and when I say run, you run. Got that?" He spoke curtly, and I nodded sharply at him. He put his hand into his jacket pocket pulling out a giant silver and bronze stick, with a green - _'What is that? A light?'_ \- thing at the top. He held it out in front of him. The 'people' moved closer. He pressed a button and the green glowed, making a whirring noise. He gently grabbed my arm,  
"Run!"

**And I did.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it! Always feel free to comment your thoughts, I love hearing them!


End file.
